Free Kliges'chee
If nothing we do matters, then all that matters is what we do. Because that's all there is. What we do, now, today." ~Joss Whedon. '' The Kliges'chee are a hive mind of remarkable unity and cohesion. The exception are young. While immature, Young Kliges'chee have not been assimilated into the Mass Kliges'chee Mind. They are independant and have free will. On Kliges'chee nursery worlds, Young Kliges'chee grow and learn, interact and develop as individuals. Telepathic Puberty ''I said "Growin' up leads to growin' old and then to dyin," "And dyin', to me, don't sound like all that much fun." ~ John Mellencamp In a metabolic growth process, the young Kliges'chee's telepathic capacity matures. His mind opens to the larger Kliges'chee identity and he subsumed. He ceases to exist as an individual and becomes to to this larger Kliges'chee Entity as one of the cells in your body is to you. What he thought and what he knew is present, but averaged out over billlions of other opinions and sets of expertise. I Fight Authority In the 2340s, A Kliges'chee Adolesscent realized that this would be his fate and rebelled. He vandalized himself to remove the parts of his brain responsible for telepathic communication. He carried the news to other adolescent Kliges'chee droness and they too damaged their minds to avoid being assimilated. These people became the "Free Kliges'chee." When the Entity ealized what was happening to it'ss new young drones, it reacted on shock and horror. Kliges'chee hate independant minded people. To have it's own young embrace this hated perversion was disturing and vile. To the Kliges'chee Entities thhat are made up of drones with no sense of self identity - Drones that damage themselvee annd refuse to become part of their parenting entity look alot like malignant cancer cells. The Kliges'chee response was direct and brutal. They set out to eexterminate the rebelling drones qickly and thoroughly. Civil War The war between the Kliges'chee and their rebellious young was wide spread and enormously destructive. In ST-OM 11, the Harrier encounters a world smashed by warfare with an orbting ring of debris. Although the Harrier annd company didn't know it at the time, they'd encountered former Kliges'chee core world that had been smashed by the Kliges'chee civil war. But the war was a foregone conclusion. Like everyone else who resisted the Kliges'chee, the Free Kliges'chee were outnumbered and could not coordinate their efforts as well as the unified Kliges'chee. War, huh, yeah What is it good for Absolutely nothing Uh-huh ~Edwin Starr The Zantree Marshalling all the ships and supplies they could, the Free Kliges'chee retreated into the Zantree Alliance and asked for shelter and support. The Zantree were enormously surprised, but brought the Free Kliges'chee in. Both sides were too badly pressed to turn down help. The free Kliges'chee gave ships, weapons, technology and knowledge to the Zantree Alliance. the Zantree Alliance turned over several appropriate moons to Kliges'chee settlement and helped them build infrstructure. Although the numbers looked grim, the Free Kliges'chee joined the Zantree Alliance and the strengthened Alliance began building to prepare for the next Kliges'chee attack. The Harrier The USS Harrier encountered the Zantree Alliancce and offered technology of her own. Refit and refuelled, with delegates to meet the Federation - the Harrier moved to the Zantree Alliance rimward frontier and began scouting and exploring on her way back into known space, through the Klingon Empire. The Offensive Though nothing will drive them away we can beat them Just for one day We can be heroes Just for one day ~David Bowie When the Kliges'chee offensive came, it was sort of anti-Climactic. Attacks stepped up and up. The Kliges'chee were using meeasured force to reduce the Zantree, because they felt that starting the Tsunami attack at the Zantree Border would result in their forces being over extended too early in the blitzkreig. So for the next three years, the Zantree Alliance fought against an enemy that never seemed to run out of ships and supplies. The Zantree were defeated. The Founding worlds of the Zantree Alliance were bombed to death. Colonies and secondary planets were defeated and then left alone according to normal Kliges'chee practice. The exception was the Free Kliges'chee. The Kliges'chee thoroughly exterminated them and their worlds whenever encountered. The Free Kliges'chee not only represented rebels, not only betrayers, but living proof that the Kliges'chee were susceptible to the Indvidualist perversion. the Free Kliges'chee were an assault against the Kliges'chee sense of themselves. No mercy was asked, none was offered. Survivors The Only example of Kliges'chee who is known to have survived was "Mike" a free Kliges'chee who travelled to the Federation aboard the USS Harrier. Later, Mike was joined on Titan by refugee Kliges'chee. These were normal Kliges'chee in a hive-mind arrangement. They seemed content to consider Mike a damaged drone. It is unknown if Mike encouraged other drones to pursue individuality. In the Hologram AU, Mike is alive in the 27th century and is part of a community of Free Kliges'chee on Titan - these people are solid Federation Members. Category:ST-OM Category:Races Category:Groups Category:Kliges'chee